


Babysitting

by Pikartiste



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikartiste/pseuds/Pikartiste
Summary: Taking place in "Secret Services"Eggsy has to babysit his little sister, Daisy, for one evening but has some difficulties. Luckily for him, Harry is also here.





	Babysitting

It was a quite evening.

 

No screams, no broken things, no quarells, no slammed doors, no cries. _Nothing_.

 

It was a peaceful moment, no one was at home. Expect Eggsy. His mother and ( _f*king b*stard_ ) step-father were at the Police Office at that time, for a fight which gone wrong. He had to call the police which brought them away. Once again his mother will defend this bastard and, once again, they will come back as nothing happened. And once again, it will start again.

 

And Daisy will suffer of that, as always.

 

This evening, she was safe, under her big brother's care.

 

But she was supposed to sleep at this hour. And Eggsy found himself sitting down in the dirty sofa of the living-room, trying to calm down his sister who didn't stop to cry.

 

“ _Hush Daisy, you've to sleep now.”_ Eggsy said, rocking her.

 

But the baby was always crying, despite all Eggsy's efforts.

 

“ _What's the matter ? Why won't you stop to cry ?”_ the young man asked desesperaly.

 

 

A big figure were standing in the corner of the room, watching the young man playing the babysitter with his sibling. It was Harry, which came to give some company to his young recrue, as well as giving him some help. For the while, he found himself amusing by the situation. But he also knew that Eggsy needed his help.

 

“ _She wants her mother.”_ Harry said quietly.

 

Eggsy rose his head sharply to meet Harry's gaze. Then Daisy's. _“I know but … Harry, you know well.”_ Eggsy sighed.

 

Daisy cried more and more louder, Eggsy was tired to rock her but tried to not show it. _“C'mon Daisy, be quiet.”_ he whimpered.

 

“ _When the last time did you bottle-feed her ?”_ Harry asked him.

 

Eggsy was surprised by the question. _“Well, around one hour.”_ he said.

 

“ _And changed her diaper ?”_

 

“ _Few minutes ago.”_

 

Harry stayed a long while starring the infant blubbering and wriggling in Eggsy's arms. Then he approached and leant towards Daisy. _“Give her to me.”_ he said.

 

Eggsy blinked at him, puzzled.

 

“ _Give her to me.”_ The older man repeated.

 

The younger one didn't understand why Harry insisted to get his sister, but give her to him unflinchingly. Harry took the infant delicately and hold her strongly in his arms, placing her head in his shoulder. Though Daisy continued to cry, Harry began to rock her slowly, walking in the living-room. Suddenly he began to sing :

 

“ _~Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_ _  
_ _How I wonder what you are!_ _  
_ _Up above the world so high,_ _  
_ _Like a diamond in the sky.~”_

 

Eggsy froze and remained speechless, it was the first time he heard Galahad singing. He sang _so wonderfully well_. His voice sounded like a sweet bell when he sang. But strangely, Daisy began to calm down, just whimpering weakly. Galahad continued to sing, always rocking the baby.

 

“ _~ When the glorious sun has set,_ _  
_ _And the grass with dew is wet,_ _  
_ _Then you show your little light,_ _  
_ _Twinkle, twinkle, all the night.~”_

 

Daisy finally stopped crying, now she rested her head in Harry's shoulder, curled up in his arms like a baby koala. The older Kingsman leant carefully to take the pacifier in the carrycot and gave it to her, that she sucked instantately.  
  


Eggsy was impressed that his mentor succeded to calm his sister as fast. He stood up of the sofa to join Harry and Daisy. _“H – How did you do ?”_ he asked impressed.

 

Harry genuine smiled at the younger man : _“Well, babies love lullabies you know ? It's the best way to calm them down.”_ he said quietly, wiping the infant's eyes carefully. Then he smirked : _“Your baby sister is absolutely adorable ! A real little angel !”_ he exclaimed, kissing one of her fist.

 

Eggsy's heart melt instantanely by seeing this tenderness, but also felt guilty to not take care of his little sister as needed. Harry noticed it. _“What's wrong Eggsy ?”_ he asked.

 

Eggsy smiled at him, but it was a bitter smile. _“Well, you're totally great with Daisy, Harry. It seems you did that all your life. It's just … Well … I just realize I'm not fucking able to take care of my baby sister correctly.”_ Eggsy said bitterly, looking the cellar.

 

Harry frowned : _“Aw c'mon Eggsy, taking care of a baby isn't easy at all, I know.”_ Then he refound his genuine smile : _“You take a great care of Daisy, you're incredibly wonderful with her. She has a real chance to have you, trust me Eggsy.”_ he said patting the young man's shoulder, which made him blush.

 

But he suddenly felt sad : _“I would like to make more for her … It – it makes me sick to know her in this toxic environnement.”_ he sighed.

 

Harry suddenly hold him close to him. _“You already do a lot for her, dear Eggsy. I admire you for that.”_ he said in a warm tone.

 

Eggsy blushed a lot, but tried to hide it watching his baby sister peacefully in Harry's shoulder, sucking her pacifier loudly. He felt suddenly well, _very well_ under Harry's hold and Daisy's calm. He didn't want this moment stopping.

 

“ _Tell me Harry, if you never had children, how come that you know babies' needs ?”_ Eggsy asked teasing.

 

Harry felt embarrassed; he quickly glanced at the sleeping baby, then at Eggsy.  _“Eeer … Well … I guess we had to put this angel to bed.”_

 


End file.
